Exsinger
by Lovelyanime
Summary: Zoe quit her singing career and is back home, but some of her fans also came to see her. Takuya is having alot of flashbacks of him and Zoe. A little humor. It might be really good, it's just a bad summary.
1. Exsinger

Lovely anime: Welcome! I hope you enjoy this one. It's gonna be good.

Zoe: Who's in it?

Lovely anime: Lets see… You, Takuya…and a whole bunch of crazy fans!

Takuya: Crazy fans?

Lovely anime: Yeah, when a famous singer and I'm not going to say her name yet(looks at Zoe). Anyway when she quits singing to go back home to her family and friends. Mostly because of a certain someone(looks at Takuya). When the fans find out they all come to town to look for her.

Zoe: (whispers to Takuya) Did you notice she was looking at us when she said that?

Takuya: (whispers back) Yeah and I have a funny feeling this is going to be another story about you and me again.

Lovely anime: Well your funny feeling is right. Hahaha!(startles Takuya and Zoe)I almost forgot. Zoe and Takuya are 15 years old.

Takuya: Why do we need to know that?

Lovely anime: To see how long it's been since you went to the digitalworld I guess. Anyway, lets get this story on road!

(My first fanfiction)Title: Ex-singer

"Hey Takuya! What brings you here so late." Said a women behind a counter in a diner with nobody inside but her.

"Hey Sally. Just wanted to get out of the house and get a coke. My brother has his friends over tonight." The goggled boy said sitting at the counter sighing. "It's so loud I can't sleep a wink."

"Well at least it's quite around here." She said handing him a coke. "But it's noisy all over town."

"Why is that?"

"Didn't you hear? That girl Izumi quit her singing career and she came back here. Now all her fan are everywhere trying to look for her."

After she said that a girl with a hat covering her hair so you can't see the color of it or anything. She had sunglasses and her collar of her rain coat covering her face. "Can I have some ice tea? Please." She said while still trying to hide her face.

"Sure thing." Sally answered and continued to talk to Takuya "Anyway she really is a great singer. Sure would be cool to meet her but I'm sure I wouldn't go wild like some people." She laughed as she handed the girl her ice tea. The girl got a straw and began to drink the tea.

"I knew her. We met on a Trailmo-Lets say a train to a place." Takuya said and when the girl next to him heard him she spat out her drink towards him.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to! I really am sorry!" She said handing him a couple of napkins.

"It's okay. I guess I needed that." He said trying to make her feel less guilty.

"Thanks…Takuya."

"How did you know my name?"

"I have to use the restroom. Do you know where it is?" She asked Sally. Sally pointed to the right and the girl saw it and ran inside.

"That was weird," Takuya said looking at the girls restroom door.

"Back to the singer. You knew her? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"It was when we were 11 and she wasn't a singer. In fact I never really did hear her sing before when we met." He started to smile.

"Were you two going out? Because it sounds like you got a little crush on her." She began to laugh.

Takuya blushed and said "I guess I do…along with everyone else." He grabbed some money from his pocket and sat it on the counter. "I thank I'm going to take a walk before going home."

"Be careful not to get ran over by the Izumi fans."

The girl who was trying to hide her face came out of the restroom. When she saw Takuya leaving she was about to run after him but almost forgot to pay. She grabbed some out and sat it next to the other pile of money. "Thanks for the tea! Keep the change!" she yelled before running out the door.

Takuya was just walking until he heard running foot steps behind him. H turned around and saw the girl from the diner running towards him. When her hat fell off she stopped for a second to pick it up but decided not to. She ran to Takuya and began to hug him. "Takuya I missed you so much!" She cried.

Takuya started to blush but when he snapped out of it he said "Sorry I thank you got the wrong guy. I've never seen you before."

The girl stopped hugging him and pulled his arm in a ally. She looked around at the side walk to make sure nobody was there. She stopped and headed towards Takuya. For a second he thought she had a gun or a knife and was about to kill him. Before he went on his knees to beg for his life she pulled off her sunglasses to reveal her eyes. Takuya just looked at her emerald eyes, he only knew one person with beautiful eyes like them. His eyes were widening but finally said "Zoe!"

She hugged him again and this time he hugged her back tightly. He closed his eyes and smelled her hair. He opened his eyes to look at her hair. It had red strains and at the bottom it was purple. He could even remember what happened when they did that.

FLASHBACK…

"Are you sure you got the right color?" Zoe asked while Takuya was dying the bottom of her hair.

"Well… You wanted pink so I got you pink nothing else." Takuya said as he stopped dying the bottom of her hair.

"If it's not pink your dead meat. This stuff is permanent."(I don't know if it would be but this my fic so I say it is. Hahahahaha! Why am I laughing? Err…continue.)

"Then you might not want to look in the mirror."

She sat up and ran to the nearest mirror in her living room. She looked in the mirror and Takuya was behind her smiling. "Takuya that's purple! What are you colored blind!" She yelled shaking Takuya by his shirt.

When she stopped he was so dizzy he fell to the ground landing on his butt. "I thought it could remind you about your spirit instead of your favorite color." He said when he wasn't dizzy anymore but still couldn't get up.

Zoe looked in the mirror again and smiled. She turned and looked down at Takuya. Once again Takuya thought she was going to kill him. But instead she sat on the ground next to him and starred at him.

Takuya looked at her eyes and said "Umm Zoe…Are you going to kill me?" She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was shocked but he liked it. Zoe got up and held out her hand to help Takuya up. When he grabbed her hand he said "I'm guessing your not mad."

"Of course I'm not mad. How can I stay mad at you? Anyway lets go." She said as she helped Takuya up.

"Where are we going?"

"To the store to buy some more dye."

"After that hug I thought you liked it." They both started to blush for a couple seconds but then stopped.

"I do. I just want to buy some red to remind me of… Well I'm sure you can tell."

"No. What does it remind you of?"

Zoe looked in his eyes smiling. Takuya looked at hers back and couldn't brake the eye contact. Zoe walked up to him and grabbing his hands. "To remind me of the wonderful spirit of fire." She said letting go of his hands and hugged him. "And I mean you." She whispered.

END OF FLASHBACK…

"I see you kept that stupid hair style." Takuya joked still holding Zoe.

"It was the only way for me to remind myself of you everyday." She said looking up at him.

"Well you sure are brave going on T.V and stuff with it like that." He joked.

"This is nothing compared to fighting in the digitalworld." She said looking deep in his eyes. Takuya looked at hers and they started to lean their heads towards each other for a kiss. But instead someone came by with a picture of Zoe on his shirt.

"I recognize that hair from anywhere." He said startling Takuya and Zoe making them jump away from each other and blushing madly. "Can I have your autograph! A picture of you and me! Can you-" he was interrupted when Zoe grabbed Takuya's hand and pushed the fan out of the way so she can get run away from him.

"Sorry I pushed you!" She called back but the guy didn't give a care. All he could thank of was that she touched him.

Takuya and Zoe ran to the park that had no one in sight. Zoe sat on the bench trying to catch her breath. Takuya was just standing there looking at her because he still couldn't believe that she was back.

"Sorry about that. I guess I should've picked up my hat when I had the chance." She said after she caught her breath.

"No problem." He said taking off his hat with his goggles on it. "You can barrow mine for awhile." He held his hat in front of her and she just stared at it for a second. "If you want to keep running when people see your hair then fine." Zoe quickly took the hat and put her hair up then she finally put the hat on top of her head. "It actually looks pretty good on you." Takuya said sitting down next to the blushing girl.

"Thanks." She started to look at the ground. "You know…I didn't really want to be a singer that much until you changed my mind."

"I know. I still remember you told me that you were going to become one." Takuya looked at her and remembering that night.

FLASHBACK

"I can't believe this…I can't just leave him." Zoe cried. She was in her room on her bed hugging her pillow. It was night and everybody in the house was asleep but her.

Suddenly she heard something hit her window. When she looked outside she saw Takuya standing there with small rocks in his hand. She locked her door and opened the window to let him in.

"When I called you sounded cheerful, but then all of a sudden you sounded upset." He said as he came through the window quietly. "Are you okay?" He always knew if she was upset or not just by looking at her or by her voice. He would even come in the middle of the night to see if she was fine or not.

"I'm probably going to be a singer. A famous agent or something who thanks I have a beautiful voice said I should be one." She told Takuya. She could tell him anything and he would make her feel better.

"That's great. But why are you so upset about it?" He sat on her bed next to her.

"Because I won't be able to see you no more." She realized what she said and started to blush. "W-When I say you I-I mean you and the others."

"Just look at your weird hair and remember the time we had in the digitalworld." He said making Zoe smile a bit. "Also what kind of chance do you get to become a singer."

"I guess your right. It would be pretty cool."

"Besides you…Wait a minute you can sing?"

"In Italy my parents put me in singing lessons which I absolutely hated." She started to hug her pillow again.

"Why do you hate it?"

"I don't like singing, especially in front a crowd."

"I'm sure you would be okay. Since you came back from the digitalworld okay. Anyway as I was saying before you can visit everywhere around the world if you wanted to, meet other famous people I bet."

"You know I actually want to do it now. I was just thanking one thing I was going to leave that I didn't look on the things I would see and the people I would meet." She smiled at Takuya. "Thanks."

"No problem. But I need to hear you sing to see if your good or not." He laughed "But seriously…I would miss you and I don't mean me and the others."

Zoe turned her head so Takuya couldn't see her blush. Takuya reached for her chin and moved her head making her look at his eyes. He leaned towards her while she closed her eyes waiting for what would happen next. But then their was a knock at the door making the two jump away from each other.

"Zoe are you talking with someone in there?" They heard Zoe's mom on the other side of the door.

"No, I'm just…watching T.V." Zoe lied as she walked towards the door.

"Well turn it down a little." Her mom said and left. Zoe unlocked the door and pocked her head out to see her mom going back to her room.

"I better go before my parents realize I'm gone." Takuya said as Zoe locked the door once more. "And I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" She asked looking at him near the window.

He walked up to her. "Just remember that I'm not going to be your fan…I'm going to be your friend." After he said that he kissed her on the cheek, jumped out the window and started running for his life because he couldn't believe he just did that.

Zoe was just standing there touching her cheek where he kissed her. She didn't care if it was just a friendly kiss, but just cared that the guy she liked since she first saw him, kissed her.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Well was it cool?" Takuya asked still sitting next to Zoe.

"It was but it wasn't as cool as going to the digitalworld." She laughed and looked up at the stars.

"You still need to sing to me."

Zoe stopped looking at the stars and looked at the goggled boy "Haven't you heard me on music videos and stuff?"

"Well…how do I know you weren't lip-singing."

"Fine I'll sing to you. Just once though."

"Sounds great. Do you know what song your going to sing."

She started to blush. "Well there is one song…"

"OMG!" Takuya and Zoe looked to see a group of girls looking at a picture and at Zoe. "It's her! It's Izumi!"

"WHAT'S THAT OVER THERE!" Takuya yelled making the group of girls turning around to see. Takuya grabbed Zoe by the hand and ran.

"I can't believe they fell for that!" Zoe laughed when they couldn't see the crazy fans no more. "That's the oldest trick in the book!"

"I can't believe it either." He laughed. "Anyway how about we go somewhere you can sing to me."

"Sure, but where at? Your house?"

"Nope."

"It can't be where there are a lot of people."

"Don't worry about it. I know a place where there aren't much people."

Takuya started walking while

-End of chapter 1

Lovely anime: Sorry if that was a bad chapter. I already have the song lyrics to what she's going to sing to Takuya.

Zoe: What is it called?

Lovely anime: I'm not going to say but I found it over the summer break while filling a binder on a anime.

Takuya: What anime is it?

Lovely anime: I'll tell you at the end of chapter 2 or make it a short chapter.

Zoe: What is chapter 2 called?

Lovely anime: I'm calling the chapter the title of the song. And one more thing…STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS!(Scares Takuya and Zoe)

Takuya: P-Please review.


	2. Power of love

Lovelyanime: Welcome back! Sorry it took awhile because I have school, homework, I read other peoples fanfictions, writing another fanfic on another anime(That will appear after Ex-singer) and I haven't been on the computer for a week. On the last chapter I only got two reviews. But that's not going to stop me! (Starts evil laugh)

Zoe: Now can you tell us what the song is called and what anime it was from?

Lovelyanime: Of course I can… It was the song 'Power of love' from Sailor Moon.

Takuya: You did a whole binder of it?

Lovelyanime: I got bored when I had to spend most of my summer vacation at my aunts house. Which was about 300 miles away from my friends. Anyway, my cousin made a Sailor Moon binder, mostly about Sailor Venus a couple of years ago and gave it to me. There were only a few pa-

Zoe: Sorry, but I'm sure nobody really is interested in hearing you talk most of the chapter on your life story.

Lovelyanime: Your right(sigh) I'm sorry. I always talk a lot. Let's just start.

Takuya: Finally! I hate listening to her.(Lovelyanime hits him in the head with a frying pan)

Lovelyanime: Don't worry, I'll wake him up to tell us his flashbacks.

Chapter 2-Power of love

Takuya and Zoe were still walking until they stopped in front of a building. They opened the door and walked in to see a bar that sold all kinds of drinks but alcohol, a stage, and only up to about nine people.

"Takuya! I thought I said where there aren't people." Zoe yelled without getting any attention.

"No, you said where there aren't _many_ people." Takuya laughed a little.

"Whatever…Where did you find this place? I don't remember you going here."

"Since you left, I couldn't really go to our meeting place to meet everyone."

"You mean at the park? Why couldn't you go there?"

"Well…I had a dream in the digital World and after you left I just…couldn't go there." Zoe looked at him confusedly. "So Koji, the others and I looked for someplace else to hangout at."

"I see…well there's a table right there." She pointed to a table next to another with a couple talking. Takuya nodded and they sat.

"So Zoe what song are you going to sing? You never did tell me."

"Can't you wait until I'm up on stage?" The girl at the other table stopped talking. "If you really must know I'm going to sing the song Power of lo-" She was interrupted by the girl at the other table.

"Izumi? Is that you?" Zoe turned to see the girl and her eyes widened.

"Rika…What are you doing here?" Zoe looked over to the boy that was with her friend. "Why is Takato here?"

"Because we're going out, remember?" Rika said smiling a little "and I came in town to see you. I came to this place for a break from the search." She looked at Takuya who did not have a clue what was going on. "Is that the guy who your always talking about? What was his name…umm…Takuya."

Zoe started to blush "I have no idea what you are talking about"

Rika and Takato moved their chairs to the table Zoe and Takuya was at. They sat down and saw Takuya staring at them.

"Aren't you that singer that famous singer?" Takuya finally spat out.

"Yeah, but second famous singer next to Zoe." She looked at Zoe who was still blushing from earlier. "And of course Takato is from the famous boy band 'Digital-Tamers'. I guess he's the cutest too."

Takato started to blush like Zoe. "So that's why your going out with me" he laughed.

"Well it sure isn't brains that's for sure. If I wanted to go out with a smarter guy then you from your band, I Would've gone out with Henry or Ryo."

"Sorry to interrupt, but Zoe was about to sing me a song." Takuya said and looked at Zoe still wearing her rain coat. "Aren't you going to take that off?"

"I almost forgot, no wonder it was getting hot" she laughed while taking off her coat. She was wearing a purple shirt with pink words 'lovely angel'(lol). She was also wearing a necklace, but her shirt was covering what was on it.

"You still have that necklace? Your always wearing it, what's so special about it again?"

"Someone gave it to me before I left." She said as held it in her hand.

Takuya couldn't see it in her hand until she let go of it. He looked at it as his eyes widened, it was the same necklace he gave her. It was a red and purple ying-yang locket. He remembered the last night Zoe stayed and J.P had a party for her.

FLASH BACK

Takuya walked in a house with the other Digidestines . He walked behind Zoe and she didn't notice him since she was talking to Koji.

"Boo!" He yelled as he grabbed her by the waist. She was a little startled and tried to brake free from him. But he wouldn't let go.

"Takuya Kanbara! You better let go or else!" She yelled, but he still didn't let go.

"Takuya, let me tickle her!" Tommy yelled as he came from the kitchen. Takuya nodded as he had a evil smile on his face.

"Don't you even thank-" it was to late. Tommy started to tickle her while Takuya was making sure she wouldn't escape.

"I think she's been tortured enough." Koji said as he went to sit down on the couch.

Tommy stopped and sat next to Koji, but Takuya still didn't let her go. He still had his arms wrapped around her waist and Zoe was trying to escape, but gave up.

"What can I do to make you let go?" She asked as she gave up.

"Nothing can make me let go" he laughed.

J.P came in from the kitchen and saw Takuya and Zoe. "About time you two got together." His crush on Zoe had left when he met someone three months later after coming back from the Digital World.

Takuya quickly moved away from Zoe and they both started to blush madly. "We are not going out!" They both yelled at the same time.

"Sure your not…Anyway, the food is ready" J.P went back in the kitchen followed by Koji and Tommy.

Takuya and Zoe just stood there and looked at each other. When they realized they were alone, they quickly went where everyone else was.

After they ate J.P, Tommy and Kouichi were cleaning everything up in the kitchen while Koji, Takuya and Zoe sat in the living room talking.

"I'm going in the front yard for some fresh air." Zoe went out the door, leaving Takuya and Koji alone.

"Have you told her yet?" Koji asked

"What are you talking about? I don't need to tell her anything." Takuya said as he pulled a small box out of his pocket.

"Don't lie to me. You need to tell her that you like her."

"I don't like her." His voice became almost a whisper "I love her…" He got up and went out the door. He walked up from behind Zoe, who was sitting on the porch. "Mind if I join you?"

Zoe looked up to see Takuya over her head "I guess you can, but I'm just looking at the stars."

Takuya sat down next to her "I wanted to give you something" he handed her the small box he was holding.

She took the box and "You didn't have to give me anything."

"In case they make you dye your hair back to blonde and you won't be able to remember me. So if you do, you can look at that and remember."

Zoe opened it and picked up the yin-yang locket. "I love it!" She cried out.

"Open it up and look what's in it."

She opened it and found on the left was the symbol of fire and on the other side was the symbol of wind. After staring at it for a long time, she looked at Takuya and then hugged him.

"Takuya there's something I want to tell you." She said still hugging him.

"There's something I want to tell you too…"

"I-" They both began at the same time, but Kouichi came out seeing Takuya and Zoe hugging. They jumped away from each other with a deep red on both of their faces.

"You guys might want to come inside or else you'll get sick" Kouichi warned them.

It was a cold night, so they went inside with Kouichi. When the got inside Zoe walked to the coach to sit, Takuya glared at Kouichi and punched him in the arm hard.

"OW! What was that for?" Kouichi started to rub his arm.

"I was going to tell Zoe the truth until you showed up." Takuya growled and headed in the kitchen.

After awhile he heard Kouichi cry out again. Takuya walked out of the kitchen to see Zoe walking away angry from Kouichi while he was rubbing his leg.

"What happened? Did Zoe kick you?" Takuya asked.

"She got mad at me since she didn't tell you…Never mind, I can't take this no more." Kouichi said as he headed near his brother for protection.

All night, everyone was enjoying the party. When Zoe tried hitting Kouichi, he pulled his brother in the way. So all night he had three people trying to hurt him. Even though they were mad, Takuya and Zoe felt upset that they never got to tell each other how they really felt.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Well I'll be right back." Zoe said as she started to walk towards the Cherokee(Sorry if I spelled it wrong)machine.

"I noticed you called her Zoe." Rika said before she took a sip of her drink.

"You did too. What's wrong with me calling her that?" Takuya asked.

"Nothing, it's just…All her fans call her Izumi."

Takuya thought for a moment and remembered that Sally and her fans did call her that.(I didn't really type 'Izumi' when her fans were talking. Just pretend they did.). He remembered his friends started to call her Izumi instead of Zoe when she left. Before he responded back to Rika, some music started to play. Everyone looked and saw Zoe on stage with a microphone as she began to sing…

_There comes a time_

_when you face the toughest of fights_

_searching for a sign_

_lost in the darkest of nights_

'Funny…Didn't she tell me she hates singing that song? Weird…' Rika thought and turned her head towards Takuya who was enjoying her singing. A smirk came to her face 'I see now…'

_The wind blows so cold_

_(you're) standing alone_

_before the battle's begun_

_but deep in your soul_

_the future unfolds_

_as bright as the rays of the sun_

As she song, people from outside could hear her sing. They came in to listen and see who was singing. Zoe also started to dance, but never left her eyes off of Takuya.

_You've got to believe_

_in the power of love CHORUS _

_you've got to believe_

_in the power of love _

"This song sounds familiar" Takuya said still not setting his eyes off of Zoe.

"You should since it was one of her first song she sang." Takato said taking a sip from his drink.

_Blazing emotions_

_there's a light, that flows from your heart_

_it's a chain reaction_

_and nothing will keep us apart_

Takuya remembered the song now. It was the first song of hers that he listened to and it was the only one.(I'll put flashback at the end of the chapter)

_Stand by my side _

_there's nothing to hide_

_together, we'll fight to the end_

_take hold of my hand _

_and you'll understand_

_what it truly means to be friends_

"I think we should leave. A lot of people are coming and find out who we are…" Takato told Rika

She looked around and more people from outside were coming in.

"Lets wait until Zoe is done and then we can all go with my our bodyguard." Rika looked at a tall man standing in the back watching them. She looked back at Zoe and noticed she was wearing Takuya's hat as she was about to finish. "I don't thank people recognize her in that hat."

_CHORUS_

_it gives meaning to each moment_

_it's what our hearts are all made of _

_You've got to believe, in the power of love _

_You've got to believe_

_in the power of love _

_you've got to believe_

_in the power of love…_

Zoe was still staring at Takuya when she finished until she heard a loud cheer. She looked at a crowed. She took a bow and quickly went to Takuya and the others.

"I think we should leave" Zoe said as she approached the table.

"That's what Takato said and you both are right." Rika said as she signaled the bodyguard.

"Sorry that I made you sing here." Takuya apologized "I didn't thank they could hear you from outside."

"It's okay, but I have a question…" Zoe said then she started to talk quietly, but Takuya couldn't hear her. Rika of course did.

"What did you say?" Takuya asked, handing her the raincoat. Zoe started to blush, not wanting to say it louder.

"She can tell you later. Right now we need to leave." Rika said and looked at Zoe sighing.

They all left the building and started to walk. Rika and Takato wore hoods over their heads. Rika wore sunglasses and couldn't see, but Takato held her hand making sure she didn't run into anything. Zoe was wearing her raincoat and was still wearing Takuya's hat.

"So, where did you guys park?" Takuya looked around.

"We didn't drive, we walked" Rika turned her head to she thought Zoe "Hey Zoe, I think I know what you asked Takuya." Rika whispered "Did you ask him…_Do you believe in love?_"

"What are you whispering to Takuya about?" Takato asked

'Uh oh…' She thought and took off her glasses to see a blushing Takuya with his eyes very wide.

"I-I t-think y-you got the wrong person" He stuttered and pointed to Zoe who was on the other side of him.

"I was just kidding. Can't you take a stupid joke." Rika put her sunglasses back on and laid her head on Takato's shoulder.

Zoe looked at them and thought they looked happy together. She wished that Takuya and her would be happy together, but they were just friends. It didn't matter that much as long as they were still friends and was happy. She also knew what Rika asked him and she was right. It was kind of funny, but yet she didn't get her answer so at the same time she was happy and sad…

FLASHBACK(Sorry, I didn't want to do it during the song)

Takuya was in his room watching T.V when his mom came in.

"Takuya, you got a package. I thank it's from Zoe and her new music video" She handed the small package to him and left the room.

Takuya opened it and found a letter and a videotape. He quickly opened the letter and began reading it…

_Dear Takuya,_

_This is my first song and I don't think you would like it. You might say it's kind of girlie, but I hope you do like my singing. Don't tell the others that I sent this. You are the only one I gave the video to. I really miss you even with my hair and the necklace. I hope I'll see you soon._

_Your friend,_

_Zoe_

"I really miss her too." Takuya said while putting in the tape.

He watched and listened closely as it started. Zoe appeared and started to sing very well. When it was over Takuya took it out and stared at the tape and couldn't believe how good she was. He threw the videotape in his drawer and never looked at it again. The more he could've watched it, the more he would've miss her…

FLASHBACK(I kind of had writers block during this FLASHBACK)

End of chapter 2

Lovelyanime: Sorry if it wasn't good and the misspelled words.

Zoe: You said sorry a lot in this chapter.

Lovelyanime: What? Don't like my Ritsu(Fruits basket) impression.

Zoe: Well, first of all he says sorry more than that and more crazier.

Lovelyanime: True…Anyway, I-( Kouichi comes in.)

Kouichi: Why did you make me get hurt!

Lovelyanime: If you didn't interrupt me, I was going to say sorry about that too. And your not supposed to be here. Only Takuya, Zoe and me are allowed in this story.

Kouichi:…I guess I'll leave then, but please don't do that again.

Lovelyanime: I promise like Zoe promised Takuya she would sing to him.(Kouichi leaves the room)

Zoe: Speaking of Takuya… Soon as he was done with the flashbacks, he blacked out again.

Lovelyanime: He'll wake up for the next chapter. Oh yeah, I almost forgot about the chapter…(clears throat)Chapter 3- Rika's flashback.

Zoe: Sounds great! Please review.


	3. Rika's Flashbacks

**Lovelyanime**: I'm going to do it again, but this time better…

**Zoe**: What are you…Uh-oh.(Clears throat) To all those readers out there, I have to tell you what she is about to do. She is going to do the _worse _Ritsu Sohma impression… Okay, maybe not the worse, but if you think if Ritsu is annoying and don't want to hear it, just skip what she says. Thank you and enjoy…(says quietly)which I dought no one will.

**Lovelyanime**: I…am…SORRY TO EVERYONE! SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS CHAPTER OR THE LAST ONE! SORRY IF I'M DOING A BAD IMPRASSION OF RITSU! SORRY IF THIS ISN'T FUNNY!(starts to calm down)

**Zoe**: Are you done?(Lovelyanime nodes her head) Good! I hate it when you do that, it's very annoying. Anyway, Takuya's not awake yet and what are we going to do? We can't do this without him.

**Lovelyanime**: I… maybe we can… whatever, this chapter is just going to be when you met Rika and you tell her about Takuya and why she isn't your rival in the music business to be number one.(light bolb over head) I know what we should do to Takuya for now(brings out a bag and smiles evilly)

Chapter 3- Rika's Flashbacks

FLASH BACK

"Hi! You're Rika, I love your music" said Zoe as she walked up to a girl siting in a chair while readng a magazine. "I can't wait to do a music video with you."

Rika looked up from her magazine. "So you're the new singer everybody's talking about. You don't look so great to me."

"Yeah, I'm sure I won't be good as you. But I'm just here to have some fun not for a composition."

"Well I'm not here for fun life you. I'm here to be the queen of ( I don't know what kind of music they sing yet, sorry. And I thought it would be funny for her to say that.)"

Zoe just stared for a couple seconds. She smiled "awesome! I wish you luck for that." She then left when someone called her.

'She's no competition but I haven't heard her sing yet so I should be careful.' Rika thought as she went back to her magazine.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Hey Zoe, Why did you quit again?" Rika asked after she remembered the first time she met Zoe.

"Well… I wanted to come back to be back home and stuff." Zoe said and smiled at Takuya.

'She's lying…'Rika thought 'She came back for…' She looked at Takuya and Zoe laughing together. '…She came back for _him_.'

FLASHBACK

"It really was fun doing the music video with you," Zoe smiled.

"I guess… It wasn't that bad. Call me sometimes," Rika said as she gave Zoe her celphone number.

"Maybe I can call you while I'm on vacation."

"Where're you going?"

"I'm going to visit someone very special. "

"Is it a boyfriend?" Rika had a smirk on her face

Zoe blushed a little. "He's just my best friend, that's all. But I can't wait to visit him."

"Zoe can you come here for a second." Called someone coming from the entrance.

"Alright." She turned to Rika "I'll be right back."

Rika saw Zoe run to the guy and they started talking. Zoe didn't look so cheerful, but now it looked like she was angry and a little sad. When the guy walked away she just stood there, but then shook her head and went towards Rika.

"What happened? What did he want?" Rika asked '_Why am I concerned about her? I didn't even want to meet her in the first place._' Rika thought as Zoe came up to her.

"I won't be able to go this time… I guess I can go another day. He said that he had to cancel it…I have to go somewhere tomarrow." Zoe was still upset, but kept a small smile on her face.

"Do you have to go anywhere tonight?" Rika asked. Zoe shook her head no. "Then how about you come with me and you can tell me about the guy you were going to visit. I'd like to know more about him and maybe you can come over to the hotel I'm in and have a sleep over."

"Sure…And I would like to start by telling you about how we met…"

END OF FLASHBACK

'Very weird…I dreamt something like the Digital World. But it was kind of different then what Zoe told me about. Even Takato had dreams about it too and it had the other guys from his band with the actress _Jeri_.(lol)'

"Who else have the spirits?" Rika asked as Takuya froze.

"Lets see… My friends J.P, Tommy, Koji and his brother Kouichi. That reminds me, I need to visit them Tomorrow or something." Zoe giggled, "I can't wait to see how much they've changed."

"You told her about the Digital World?" Takuya asked.

"Yep and She told me she and Takato had some dreams about it too." Zoe laughed.

A group of people were walking and one of them was walking backwards. The girl wasn't watching where they were going and bumped into Zoe, making Takuya's hat to fall off.

"Oh sorry." The girl said as she turned around to face Zoe. Her eyes widened, "Your Izumi. Can I please have your autograph." After she said, well…I'm pretty sure you know what happens next.

Takuya picked up the hat and yelled "Split up!" He grabbed Zoe's hand and ran while Rika and Takato ran the other direction.

Rika and Takato ran until they reached a park(different from the one Takuya and Zoe was in) then they heard Rika's celphone ringing. Rika answered it, "hello…Who's…this?" She asked trying to catch her breath.

"_Rika are you alright? Takuya and I got away safely and are at nobody would expect to find us." _Said the voice on the other side.

"Zoe? We're at the park and everything's fine."

"That's _good. I have to go. I'll call you later. Bye_"

"Bye." Rika put her phone back in her pocket and looked at Takato. "I think she wants to be with Takuya alone for awhile."

"Rika… I thank we lost someone." Takato said as he looked around for the bodyguard.

"He'll find us if we stay here," Rika said as they sat on a bench. She looked up at the stars "I guess it was nice finally meeting Takuya…I've never really seen Zoe smile like that." She put her head on Takato's shoulder, "I hope they get together soon…"

End of chapter 3

**Lovelyanime**: Chapter 4- Takuya, phone home

**Zoe**: Not very many Flashbacks and I think that was your shortest chapter.

**Lovelyanime**: Yeah, I know. I was in a hurry to get this ready. Do you think we're done with Takuya?

**Zoe**: I guess…Do you think he'll get mad? What if the readers don't think this isn't funny?

**Lovelyanime**: Oh well then, this is for my own amusement. Do you have the camera?(Zoe hold out a camera and takes a picture) Good, now all we have to do is wait for him to wake up.

**Zoe**: (Twenty minutes passes) You know your the one that has to write him waking up?

**Lovelyanime**: (Blinks) I forgot I had to do that.(Starts nervous laugh and Zoe has a anime sweat drop) I'll wake him up in the next chapter.

**Zoe**: (Sigh)Please review.


	4. Takuya's phone home

**Lovelyanime**: Is it all off? We don't want him to find out until we show him the picture.

**Zoe**: Yeah, it's nice and clean. You can't even see any of it.

**Lovelyanime**: Really?(Smiles evily) So clean that you can kiss him.

**Zoe**: THAT'S NOT FUNNY! (sighs)Why me? Why couldn't you just do this story about T.K and Kari or Matt and Sora or something?

**Lovelyanime**: Becouse you two are my favorite characters from digimon.(Takuya starts to move) Looks like he's waking up.

**Takuya**: What'd I miss?(Lovelyanime hands him picture) Man, that lady sure did put on a lot of _makeup_. (Starts to laugh) Who is it?

**Lovelyanime**: No one specail… and it's not a girl…it's you.

Chapter 4- Takuya, phone home

Rika and Takato were at the park, but what about Takuya and Zoe?…

"Are they gone yet?" Zoe asked still running from her fans.

"We need to hide," Takuya said as he looked around. "How abut over there? No one would expect to find us there…I think."

"Whatever, lets just go." She said as they headed towards(ready for this) the _high school_.

They went over there, but they didn't go inside in case they sounded the alarm. So they went to the senior circle that nobody that drove or walked by could see them. They sat on a bench to catch their breath.

(a/n: At my school they have benches that surround a garden with small trees. Only the seniors can only go there, but I go there even though I'm only a freshman. All the anime fans hangout there too. Anyway, back to the story, sorry I interrupted)

"Here," Takuya said as he handed Zoe his hat. "Be careful next time, okay?"

"Right," she grabbed the hat and laid it on her lap. "I need to call Rika and Takato to see where they're at." She grabbed out her cellphone.

"For some reason I feel like I need to call someone…uh-oh."

"What is it? Did you remember and need to use my phone?"

"That would really help. If I don't call I'll be grounded for a month."

"Wait for one second, I'll talk as fast as I can, then you can call." (you already know the conversation so I'm not going to type it again.)She hung up and handed Takuya the phone.

"Should I tell her the truth that… youcameback,ranfromafantothepark,ranfromagroupof fans,metupwithyourfriendsthataresingerstoo,wethenwentforawalk,someonerecognizedyouandhereweare,atthehighschool."Takuya tried to catch his breath after saying all that in one sentence. "I don't think she's going to believe that."

"Don't tell her every detail. Just tell her I'm back and we're catching up on things. And Takuya…" She put her fingers together to look like a three fingered alien hand thingy(I don't know what it's really called. lol)"T.K… Phone home" she started to laugh.(Sorry if that wasn't funny)

"Haha very funny. I hate that nickname and that was kind of stupid." He started to dial his home phone number while Zoe stopped laughing and pouted. He waited 'til someone answered. He swallowed his fear, "hello, Mom? It's Taku-"

"_TAKUYA KANBARA! WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU! YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?_" Takuya took the phone away from his ear and could still hear his mom yell. Even Zoe could hear her.

He put the phone back against his ear "Sorry, Zoe's back in town and we've been catching up." Takuya could hear his brother and his friends laughing and knew they were laughing at him.

"_If that's true, let me talk to her_." his mom said and was trying to calm, _"if you're lying I'll-"_

He handed Zoe the celphone before his mom finished. "She wants to talk to you."

Zoe grabbed the phone, "hello Mrs. Kanbara. It's nice to be back and I hope I'll see you soon."

"_I can't believe you're back. You know Takuya has been miserable when you've been gone. You know I think he has a crush on you." _Zoe looked at Takuya and blushed._ "Tell him to come home or go to Koji's house like he planned. I have to go, I'm very happy you're back, bye." _

Zoe put her phone back in her pocket. She was still blushing "You were planning to go to see Koji?" She asked.

"I told her I was going to his house, but I was just taking a walk and going to see Sally. I was thinking to go to his house if he was there. I bet my mom called to see if I got there yet, that's why she got mad" Takuya explained.

"I see…She told me that you…" She looked at Takuya and blushed harder. "I'm not sure if you do, but I have one on you."

"What? I don't know what you're talking about."

Zoe sighed and looked down at Takuya's hat. "never mind…" She said in a sad voice.

"Are you okay? You sound kinda upset all of a sudden."

"It's nothing," she smiled, but still had the same voice. "I was wondering…When I was gone, did you go out with any girls?"

"I would never do that," Zoe looked back at him. "Girls have told me that they liked me and stuff. I always rejected them and I told them because I…I can't tell you why yet." He smiled at Zoe that made her blush redder than the color red.

They sat there for a couple of minutes and talked. Zoe was still blushing and Takuya will soon tell her something. Something that he has wanted to tell her again like in the Digital World. Except this time he would say… _love_.

End of chapter 4

**lovelyanime**: Chapter 5-Song lyrics. I can't believe it! My first fanfiction is almost over, I think I only have a few chapters left to write. I have two other digidestines that will come soon and they're going to be fans… One of them anyway.(hint: none of them from the top and are in season 1and 2) I'm going to use some digimon songs for the next chapter and one or more other anime songs.

**Zoe**: Lovelyanime…Takuya's speechless. He's been staring at the picture and hasn't said a word.

**Takuya**: You want me to say something? How about I do something(Tears the picture into pieces) Now no one will see it and laugh at me.

**Lovelyanime**: Do you think we're stupid? We made copies in case you did tear it and I was right, you did.

**Zoe**: Sorry Takuya, but she made me do it. I would never do that to you.

Takuya: I believe you. Because I will always believe you.

**Lovelyanime**: aww…Isn't that romantic? (Zoe and Takuya blushes and glares at Lovelyanime)

**Takuya**: Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter to see if we kill Lovelyanime or not.


	5. Song lyrics

**Lovelyanime**: On the last chapter Zoe and I showed Takuya a picture of him in makeup. At the end of the chapter Zoe and Takuya were doing something romantic…Not really, but I just wanted to tease them. Anyway, they got mad and tied to tie me to a chair. But…(looks at Zoe and Takuya tied up and has tape on their mouths.)

**Takuya**: (Tries to talk and Lovelyanime tears off the tape) OW! That hurt and we won't kill you or anything if you untie us. If you don't show the picture to anyone or mention it again then everything will be fine.

**Lovelyanime thoughts**: Actually I already e-mailed it to the rest of the Frontiers, all the digimon and spirits(All forms) from season 4. But he doesn't need to know that.(Laughs evily)

**Lovelyanime**: Alright, you have deal (unties Zoe and Takuya).

**Zoe**: Lets start the chapter and get this over with.

**Lovelyanime**: Right. This chapter is long becouse of the anime song lyrics. Hope everyone enjoys the songs, they might sound familier and they're from the dubbed versions I think. Not really sure so…I'm talking to much again aren't I?(Everyone nodds). Sorry, I always talk to much. Lets just start.

Chapter 5- Song lyrics

Takuya and Zoe were talking and it became silent. Takuya couldn't take it any longer, he had to tell Zoe how he felt. As soon as he opened his mouth, Zoe started to hum…

"What song is that?" He asked, "It sounds familier."

"You probobly haerd it on T.V." She pulled out a little notebook. "Instead of listening to music, I write the lyrics and sing them. It's just for fun and it lets me practice." She opened up and flipped some pages. "Here's two songs Takato's band sing when they're not at a concert and stuff.

Takuya grabbed the notebook and started to read the lyrics (Ready for this? Are you sure? Are you really really real-err… I think I should stop now. Continue.)

Di Di Di  
Digimon Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the Champions  
Digimon Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the Champions  
Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World  
Digimon Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the Champions  
Digimon Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the Champions  
Digivolve into Champions  
Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)  
Digimon Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the Champions  
Digimon Digital Monsters  
Digimon Are The Champions  
Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

He started to read the other lyrics. Zoe scooted closer to him, but he didn't notice

Digimon!

Look to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the Digital World

With faith ourselves

And trust in each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work by one solution

Through a spirit evolution

_(I am the one Huh! I am the one…)_

Digimon!

Forever united as one

Digimon!

Together the battles are won

Digimon!

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world, there's a world for us all

If we're all for one world there's a world for us all

Digimon!

He stopped reading and smiled at Zoe. "I liked the second one better"(Gee, I wonder why)

"Takato and Rika like the first one," she smiled back at him. "But I like the second one too."

"Can you sing the song you were just humming to?"

Zoe started to blush "I-I can't because I'm…cold and I'm tired." She yawned.

Takuya pulled her closer, "I'm warm and you can sing 'til you fall asleep."

Zoe blushed harder. "Fine and you can look through my notebook." She pointed at a little bookmark. "From here to the back don't look." She laid her head on his chest and hugged Takuya's hat close to her. She started to sing quietly.

(This song is from the dubbed version of Tokyo Mew mew. I think it is I'm not really sure. I've only seen the dubbed version.)

_La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la_

I didn't count on this  
Before my very first kiss  
This isn't the path we choose  
But there's so much we could lose

Team up! (Team up!)  
Are you up for it?  
Put your hand in mine, it's the perfect fit  
Team up! (Team up!)  
Cause it's up to us  
But it's hard to save the world  
When you're falling in love

(La, la, la, la, la)  
If we band together like birds of a feather  
We'll be friends forever, going up, up, up!

Team up!  
Cause it's not too late  
We can save the day if we collaborate  
Team up! (Team up!)  
Cause it's up to us  
But it's hard to save the world  
It's hard to save the world  
When you're falling in love….

(I couldn't think of a song and that just came up.)

Zoe fell asleep on Takuya while he just stared at her "_She kinda looks like sleeping beauty._" He thought. He looked at the bookmark and flipped the pages. "_Looking at a couple won't hurt._" He made it to the page where the bookmarker was at. He read, "_songs when thinking of Takuya_." He flipped to the next page and now he was really interested.

_My only love (sailor moon)_

_Deep in my soul  
Love so strong  
It takes control_

Now that we both know  
The secrets bared  
The feelings show

Driven far apart  
I'll make a wish  
On a shooting star

CHORUS:  
There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms I'll stay  
My only love

Even though you're gone  
Love will still live on   
The feeling is so strong  
My only love

REPEAT CHORUS 

You've reached the deepest part  
Of the secret in my heart  
I've known it from the start  
My only love 

Takuya looked at it and turned to the next page.

_**Fruits Basket**_

_I was so happy, you were laughing_

_With a smile that melts everything away_

_Spring is still far away, inside the cold earth,_

_Waiting for the time to sprout_

_For instance, even if today is painful_

_And yesterday's wounds remain_

_I want to believe that I can free my heart and go on_

_I cannot be reborn_

_But I can change as I go on, so_

_Let's stay together always_

_Smile only at me and touch me with those fingers_

_This simple desire is everlasting_

_I want things to be simple_

_Let's finally get across this sea of mournful sorrow_

_For instance, even if today is painful_

_Someday it will become a warm memory_

_If you leave everything up to your heart_

_I understand the meaning our living here_

_It is to know the joy of having been born_

_Let's stay together always_

_For instance, even if today is painful_

_Someday it will become a warm memory_

_If you leave everything up to your heart_

_I understand the meaning our living here_

_It is to know the joy of having been born_

_Let's stay together always_

(I'm tired of writing him turning the pages. I'm just gonna write the lyrics.)

_**More than a crush?** (_Why do they call it Mew mew Power in the dubbed version? Oh well.)

_After all the friends I've met  
I really thought I had everything  
Then I saw you  
You could read me too  
I never felt such a rush  
Could this be more than a crush?_

Here I stand, trying to express  
I really just want to show how you make me feel  
So I wrapped it in a meal  
And I was in such a rush  
Could this be more than a crush?

Before you came along, I never thought I'd find  
Someone who understood the habit of mine  
Before you came along, I never thought would have dreamed  
Were you really was solely how it seemed

From the start, you read me like a book  
The first time I looked your eyes, to my surprise  
I never looked behind  
I never said what's the rush  
I never said what's the rush  
Maybe it's more than a crush  


_**Butterfly** (_digimon. I was looking through some digimon songs lyrics and there was a list and this song was in it.)

_I'll become a happy butterfly, and ride on the glittering wind  
I'll come to see you soon  
It's best to forget the unnecessary things   
There's no more time to be fooling around_

What do you mean, wow wow wow wow wow? I wonder if we'll reach the skies  
But, wow wow wow wow wow I don't even know what my plans are for tomorrow

After an endless dream, in this world of nothingness   
It seems as if our beloved dreams will lose  
Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay  
I'm sure we can fly, on my love

I'll become a merry butterfly, and ride on the earnest wind  
I'll come to see you where ever you are   
Ambiguous words are surprisingly handy  
I'll shout it out, while listening to a hit song

What do you mean, wow wow wow wow wow? I wonder if it'll echo through this town  
But, wow wow wow wow wow There's no use anticipating

After an endless dream, in this miserable world  
That's right, maybe not using common sense isn't so bad after all  
Even with these awkward wings, dyed with images that seem to stay  
I'm sure we can fly, on my love

After an endless dream, in this world of nothingness   
It seems as if our beloved dreams will lose  
Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay  
I'm sure we can fly, oh yeah

After an endless dream, in this miserable world  
That's right, maybe not using common sense isn't so bad after all  
Even with these awkward wings, dyed with images that seem to stay  
I'm sure we can fly, on my love

**I Want Someone to Love** (sailor moon)

_Got a feeling you're the one now - my heart's beating for ya stronger,  
Every day I'm dreaming of you - what's a girl in love to do, umnh?  
Got emotions that are really growing - can't seem to keep 'em from a' showing  
Just want to shout out to the sky - "Please be mine!"_

CHORUS:  
I want someone to love - to give my everything,  
I just want to be with you, be with you, baby,  
'Cause if I had your love, I'd have everything,  
I just want to be with you, be with you, baby, baby, yeah.

Listen now to what I'm saying - 'cause this ain't a game I'm playing,  
You may think other girls are fine but boy - I'm gonna make you mine,  
So start thinking in a new direction - you and I would be total perfection,  
The cool side now to affection - Here ya go.

CHORUS

I couldn't be any clearer - all I want is for you to be nearer,  
Closer to the heart that beats for you - Don't you know, I want-want-want ya!  
Need you more than the air I'm breathing - So you better-better be believing,  
You're the only one in the world - for this girl.

CHORUS

I want someone to love - someone to be my only love,  
I want someone to love - someone to be my only love.(Here we go) 

He quickly looked through the rest of the note book. "Most of these songs are love songs," said quietly. He closed the little book and stared at Zoe with a smile on his face. He laid his head on Zoe's. He whispered "I love you."

"I love you…too…Takuya" Zoe said while still asleep.

His eyes widened, he wasn't sure if it was true or not(What are you, stupid Takuya? Just look at the song lyrics, of course it's true) "Zoe wake up…Maybe I should take you home." Takuya couldn't think of anything, but pretend it never happened.

Zoe sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I guess I really was tired. Are you done looking through the lyrics?" Takuya handed her the notebook and she looked at it and blushed. "Takuya… Did you look at the lyrics in the back?"

"No, of course not," he lied. "I only looked at a few."

"Is that so…Then where the bookmarker?" Takuya got nervous.

He looked at the ground and saw the marker. '_It must've fallen when I turned to that one page._' He thought. He picked it up and handed it to Zoe.

She was still blushing, "I just wrote that because…I can explain."

"You don't have to try to lie. You already told me that you loved me in your sleep." Zoe blushed harder. "Even if it's not true… I'll still love you."

"Takuya, I do." Zoe said as his heart started to beat faster. "Takuya I-"

End of chapter 5

**Lovelyanime**: Chapter 6-The kiss that never happened. I'm sure this chapter probably will be everyone's favorite. It might be short since it's just going to be about a kiss. After that chapter will have the other two digidestin. (Nother hint: One of them moved away and one has a sister. Bet you know who they are now.)

**Zoe**: I loved the songs, they were really good.

**Lovelyanime**: I did want to ad more, but that's enough.

**Takuya**: This story is getting to romanticly.

**Lovelyanime**: That's because you're a guy and is romanticly even a word? (Agunimon and other warrior spirits walks by and laughs at Takuya)

**Takuya**: I wonder what's so funny?(lovelyanime has anime sweatdrop)

**Lovelyanime**: I have no idea and it has nothing to do with you wearing makeup in that picture.

**Zoe**: Please review everyone.


	6. The kiss that never happened

**Lovelyanime: **This is it… one of the greatest chapter in this fanfic. But Takuya and Zoe would kill me if I wrote a chapter about them kissing. That's why I need something to distract them during this chapter. (Takuya and Zoe walks up to Lovelyanime)

**Zoe**: Okay, what's this chapter now.(Something trips Takuya and he falls on Zoe making them both fall to the ground. The both blush. lol) TAKUYA! GET OFF OF ME NOW!

**Takuya**: (He gets up and help Zoe up too) Sorry, something tripped me

**Zoe**: Yeah right! I don't believe you!(Takuya yells back and they both start arguing)

**Lovelyanime**: That will do for now. They'll stop after the chapter is over. Speaking of the chapter it's kind of like the flashback Takuya had in chapter 1. That's why it's called the kiss that never happened. It's a short chapter, Enjoy.

Chapter 5- The kiss that never happened

Zoe was talking until Takuya put his index finger to her lips. She stared at him in his beautiful brown eyes. She turned her head so he wouldn't see her blush.

"Zoe doesn't this seem familiar? The night you told me you were going to be a singer, you turned your head so I wouldn't see you blush."

"I-I was not blushing before and I'm not blushing now."

"Yes you were, I turned your head like this…" He reached out his right arm, touched her chin and moved her head making her look in his eyes again. "And I saw you blush like you're blushing right now."

"Takuya, what are-" Takuya leaned forward until their noses almost touched.

"Let me finish… After that our noses were about to touch like this, remember?"

Zoe shook her head slowly and Takuya chuckled a bit. He moved a piece of red strain of hair with purple on the bottom.

He whispered, "I almost forgot, you closed your eyes. Please don't close them this time."

"I promise…" Zoe whispered that almost couldn't be heard. She put his hat next to her and wrapped her arms around Takuya's neck.

Takuya put his warm hands on Zoe's cold cheeks(Just kiss already!…err… sorry again.) They finally kissed after wanting to kiss each other for a long time. After that they walked out of the school area since they thought all the fans went away…

End of chapter 5

**Lovelyanime**: Wasn't that wonderful guys…(Looks at Takuya and Zoe who are still fighting) At least they're not physically fighting or else Takuya would be at the hospital just with two punches…Okay maybe one punch.

**Takuya**: What was that!

**Lovelyanime**: Nothing, but since I got your attention want to know what I think.

**Zoe**: Nobody cares what you think(Lovelyanime glares at Zoe)

**Lovelyanime**: Well I'm going to tell you anyway. In books or fanfictions I think 'Kiss already. COME ON WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!' But when they finally kiss I think 'They should've waited longer.'

**Takuya**: Why are you talking about kissing…unless in the chapter…you didn't, did you?

**Lovelyanime**: Err… Chapter 6-(I'm going to put the two other charecters names. I didn't really make a big deal about Rika and Takato when they came, did I? Oh well.) Hope you'll enjoy it. Please review.

**A little help**:

I don't really know how to end it. I have a few ideas, but I need just one or I can put two together. Put in your review of what ending you want or put two down and I'll put them together.

**A**: They go visit Koji and Kouichi and spend the night.(Sounds better than it looks)

**B**: A year later after everyone forgot Zoe was a singer. She dyes her hair brown or black (With the red still in it, but no purple) Changes her last name to her mom's last name before she got married. Takuya and Zoe would still be together of coarse.( I would never break them up)

**C**: They go to Zoe's aunt's house and talk to her aunt. Takuya might go to Koji's house, but doesn't tell him Zoe is back yet. When Takuya talks to Zoe's aunt, she might be scary to Takuya.(Don't know yet)

It's up to you. Pick the dark side-err I mean choose the good side-(I only know the dark side) no- I mean pick a letter. If no one does this I'll pick one. Remember use the force- I mean…use the reviews to vote.

**Lovelyanime**: I need to stop watching Star Wars while typing. My brother really should watch it somewhere else or I'll accidentally use the names from the Star Wars characters instead of the Digimon characters. (Sorry if the Star Wars joke wasn't funny.)


	7. Tai and Mimi

**Lovelyanime**: The seventh chapter(Sigh) I actually made it this far without getting killed by Takuya and Zoe. I feel so happy that I don't think I'll do anything to annoy them.(says quietly) Maybe one thing…

**Takuya**: Finally! I'm free from her torture. (Chi from Chobits walks by)

**Lovelyanime**: I can't believe she just walked by. I really like her in Chobits

**Zoe**: Who's she?(Looks at Takuya who's starting to drool) Why do you like her?

**Lovelyanime**: Her name is Chi. I like her because she's cool and you play her. You see the dubbed Zoe on Digimon also plays dubbed Chi(If you watch Chobits you can tell).

**Takuya**: Right…And the dubbed me played as dubbed Matt.

**Lovelyanime**: You did. Bet you didn't know on the dubbed Mimi played as Cody too.

**Takuya**: Great, now she's gonna be talking about this for the whole chapter.

**Lovelyanime**: No, but we should get started. Bet you didn't know dubbed Takato played as dubbed Bokomon…

Chapter 7- Mimi and Tai

Takuya and Zoe were walking down the sidewalk holding hands. They were so happy that they were finally together. They were walking until Takuya saw someone with spiky hair and had goggles like Takuya, but different.

"Tai! What's up?" Takuya said as he walked up to the older teen.

"Hey Takuya, I was just taking Mimi around and we stopped by the CD store. She thought she saw that Izumi singer inside and now she's buying a c.d."

Suddenly a girl with pink hair came out. "Hi Takuya." She looked at Zoe and smiled. "It's about time you got a girlfriend. The girls at school are going to go crazy when they find out. But I can't believe you got over you-know-who."

Takuya remembered one time the girls at school made Mimi spy on him to see why he always rejected to out with them. And they wanted to see who he liked. He also helped her to confront Tai and he even told her about Zoe.

FLASHBACK(This maybe the last flashback. I may have one more. This flashback might be kind of bad)

At school Takuya was walking down the hallway when he heard a group of girls talking to Mimi. He didn't really care until he heard his name. So he hid and started to listen to their conversation.

"Come on Mimi. If we go we'll get all nervous just being around him and blow our cover. You're the only one that we know who doesn't him. Plus, you're going to his house to study anyways." Said the first girl.

"Fine! Just stop bugging me." Mimi was starting to get annoyed.

Takuya put his face in his hands. Most of the girls liked them and always tried to get someone to spy on him. He continued to walk to go to soccer practice. When he got there he saw Koji on the bench listening to music before practice. If the people at school didn't like Takuya, most of them would like Koji.

"Hey Koji, what's up?" Takuya walked up to him and sat down next to him.

Koji took off his headphones. "Hey Takuya, I was listening to Zoe's new cd. She really is good." Koji said as Takuya saddened a little just by that name. "You want to listen?"

"No thanks. I already heard it and I've had the songs stuck in my head yesterday" He lied. He hadn't heard none of Zoe's songs except one.

"Oh really…Then how did you hear it when it came out today. It's either you ment you heard the last c.d. or you just lied. And I know it was a lie, Why don't you listen to her songs."

"I don't listen to her songs because I told her before I'm not her fan, I'm her friend. So I don't buy her c.d.'s."

"Really…You can be her friend and at fan at the same time."

"I don't want to," he got up and his voice went low. "I don't even want to be her friend, I want to be…nevermind. It's impossible now."

Takuya walked away when Tai and some other people came. Even though Takuya's voice was low, Koji still heard him. After practice Takuya looked at the stands and saw Mimi. He turned to see who she was staring at and rolled his eyes. She was staring at Tai and every practice since she came back from America. He walked up to her and when she saw him she blushed hoping he didn't see her staring.

"I-I was just waiting for you so we can go study." She lied while trying to hide her blush.

"I'll pretend I believe you." He sat down next to her. "just tell him how you feel."

"I have no idea what you are talking about and can we just go to your house already."

"First I want to talk about somethings. First of all, you need to tell Tai the way you feel. Before…Before something happens."

"What do you mean? Is he alright? Why didn't he tell me?"

"He's aright, but if you like him that much you should tell him before something happens like…He goes away." His eyes saddened and Mimi saw this.

"Did someone you cared about move?"

"You could say that…But I'm not telling you if you tell the girls you were talking to earlier "

"I promise I won't if you help me with Tai."

"Fine, but you can't tell the anyone that I know her."

"Since you sound serious, I won't."

Takuya told her about Zoe, but didn't tell her about the Digital World or else she would think he was crazy. Mimi for some reason believed him and after that he made her ask Tai to go out on a date. Ever since then Mimi been going out with Tai while Takuya was glad that they got to express how they feel for each other before it wasn't to late.

END OF FLASHBACK

"You look kind of familier." Mimi said as she observed Zoe. "Wait a minute…" She took out the c.d. she had just bought and looked at the picture and back at Zoe. "Can you take off the hat for a second?"

Zoe got nervous and Takuya just smiled. "Don't need to bother, it's her. Please don't shout her name aloud or else there's going to be a stampede."

Mimi nodded and smiled and she looked at Zoe. "Nice to meet you, but we can talk I hope.

Zoe nodded, "sounds nice, but I should get back home to my aunt's house."

Takuya and Zoe left and Mimi was happy. She had never seen Takuya's real smile before until now. She always tried to see it every time she wanted to hear him talk about Zoe. But it only made him miss her even more.

Tai looked at the c.d. she was holding. "You got another Izumi c.d? Why is such a big deal? You didn't like her until a little after we gone out together."

"Because before she was just singing a song, but then I knew why she was singing…She was singing for him."

"What are you talking about?" Mimi turned to him.

"I'm talking about that she was singing about Takuya every time she sang a love song. You do know that was her with him right now."

"No way that was her." He looked at the c.d. cover more careful. His eyes widened. "That is her. Man, I feel dumb."

Mimi giggled as they walked and when Mimi got home, she listened to the new c.d.

If You Are Breaking (Yugioh I think, I forgot)

_Call my name, with a voice sounding bright as flame.  
In a darkness that's so untamed I can't get away.  
In the night, you can fill me with light.  
Even despite all my troubles I will find the way._

Even then I don't know, what is black and what is white.  
When I cannot show if a love such as this is alright.  
How can we go with uncertainty?  
Someday a sunrise'll come when I can finally see.

Tomorrow if you are breaking, I'll be awaking.  
And I'll forsake everything 'til you mend.  
When it's your smile that can heal me, I'll heal you.  
And we'll stay true until the end.

Lonely heart, it's a shakable, takable heart,  
With a hole driven wide apart, growing each day.  
It takes its toll, something I can't control.  
I extol every feeling I can relay.

One day I met you, and you whispered into my ear.  
"I won't forget you if you always are near."  
But can it be true if I'm living a lie?  
Could my poor heart be saved? Would I be torn if I try? 

Tomorrow if you are breaking, I'll be awaking.  
But I'd fake any claim I'll be around.  
Yet when you say that you love me, I love you.  
And I'll stay true until you're found.

Tomorrow if you are breaking, I'll be awaking.  
You can't shake me even if there's nothing wrong.  
And when I start on a journey, you start too.  
And we'll be true no matter how long.  
And we'll be true no matter how strong

End of chapter 7(I had writers block during the chapter)

**Loveyanime**:…Dubbed Ken played dubbed Veemon, Dubbed Yolei played as dubbed Biyomon, dubbed Izzy played as dubbed Terriermon, dubbed Sora plays as Jazz on 'Danny Phantom' and-

**Takuya**: I can't take this any longer! I thought you said you weren't going to annoy us.

**Lovelyanime**: If you heard the last part I said I maybe one thing. So telling you this is that thing.

**Zoe**: Can you just tell us what the next chapter is about?

**Lovelyanime**: Well…It's going to be the… I'll tell later. (Lovelyanime face saddens)

**Takuya**: Whatever. Please review.

**Need help one more time:**

I don't know what fanfiction I'll do next. So please go to my profile and look at some previews at the bottem. Then come back and say which one you would like to see next in the review. I already started on one two of them. Hope you'll enjoy them. Also you can still tell me what I should do for the last chapter. Just choose A, B or C from chapter 6.


	8. Koji's house

**Lovelyanime**:… Dubbed Jeri played as Patamon, dubbed Koji played as dubbed Ryo on the Tamers, dubbed J.P played as Guilmon, dubbed Rachel(Case Closed) plays as Hawkeye(Full metal alchemist), also-

**Takuya**: Shut up. Shut up! SHUT UP! And that last part isn't from Digimon!

**Zoe**: Don't tell her to shut up. This is getting interesting.(Writes in notebook)

**Takuya**: Zoe! How could you betray me!

**Zoe**: I'm not betraying you, I just want to know. Now leave me alone, I'm mad at you right now.

**Takuya**: Why are you made at me for?

**Lovelyanime**: I'm guessing it was because you looked at Chi and drooled.

**Takuya**: I didn't…She… I saw the food she had and got hungry. You haven't fed us in these chapters.

**Lovelyanime**: So that was the noise that I heard…Oh well, on with the fanfic.

**Takuya**: Wait! Don't start yet! I'm not finished complaining!

Chapter 8- Koji's house

(The last chapter…I need a minute…sobs…Okay, I'm good, continue)

Takuya and Zoe were walking down the street, after running in with Takuya's friends, Tai and Mimi….

"So where is your aunt's house?" Takuya asked. "She must be getting worried about you."

"Actually, she's at work and won't be back 'til tomorrow afternoon. When she comes back home I'm sure she'll go straight to bed without noticing me." She smiled.

"Why don't you go home to your parents?"

"Because after I left, they moved back to Italy. Anyway, are you going toKoji's house?"

Takuya started to think for a minute and smiled. "Yes…_We_ are."

"What do you mean we?" She looked at him.

"I don't want to leave you by yourself and you need to see the guys."

"I guess you're right…" She looked up at the stars once more.(There will be a reason why she always looks at the stars at the end)

They made it to his house, which wasn't that far. They walked up to the door and Zoe hid behind Takuya to surprise Koji. Takuya knocked in the door and could hear some voices. A boy about the same age as Takuya answered the door.

"Takuya? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Don't people just say hi anymore. I came by because we need to stay somewhere for the night." He said hoping he'd say yes. He didn't want to go back home with his brother and his friends still there.

"We?" Zoe came out of behind Takuya. "…Do you honestly miss Her that much to find someone who looks like her?"

"Hey! I'm the one and only. You must've gotten really dumb after I left." Zoe looked at Koji starting to laugh a little.

"I'm just joking, its been a long time Zoe. You guys can stay if you want." He lead them inside.

In the living room was Kouichi watching TV. When he saw Zoe he didn't know what to do. He would talk to her and celebrate that she's back or still be afraid from the last time he saw her.

Zoe saw him panicking. "Don't worry Kouichi, I'm not mad anymore."

"That's a relieve." He sighed(I did promise him that I wouldn't get him get hit again.)

"I have to use the bathroom." Takuya said, went to the restroom, but stopped and listened to the others talk. (So in other words, he was ears dropping.)

Zoe and sat on the couch next to Kouichi. "Man, it feels good to be back." She stretched her arms.

"Yeah, I got tired of Takuya all lonely while you were gone." Kouichi said.

"I missed him too…Not that I'm saying that I didn't miss you guys."

"That's why you came back isn't it…to be with him." Koji said as he sat on a chair.

Zoe stopped stretching. "That's right…That's exactly why I came back." Takuya's eyes widened and couldn't believe it.

Takuya went to the bathroom, came back out and sat next to Zoe. Takuya and Zoe explained what happened that night. They left out a few parts like them kissing at the high school. The twins couldn't believe about Rika and Takato coming into town and some other things. Takuya didn't mention about the flash backs he had, but Koji knew.

"I'll be right back, need some fresh air." Zoe went out the front door.

"I'm going to bed." Kouichi yawned. "See you guys in the morning." He left Koji an Takuya alone.

"Listen, I know you that you had some flashback since you have them like every day." Koji laughed. "You should stop having them, she's back and you can have new memories with her instead of old ones."

"You're right. I should, like I made one when we ki-" Takuya covered his mouth.

"Koji had another smirk on his face. "So you kissed her, I had a feeling about that."

"What's that Zoe? Sorry, Zoe's calling me." He ran out the door.

Zoe saw Takuya sat next to her. She knew something probably happened, but didn't ask. She looked back up at the stars like she did every night since the goodbye party.

Takuya just now noticed this and asked, "Why do you always do that?"

"Always do what?" She turned to him and smiled.

"You've been looking up at the stars all day, why?"

"It's just…It feels like they're watching us…Kasemon and Agunimon. Waiting for us to be with each other."

"I don't think they are…" He wrapped his arm around her. "I do think that they _were_ waiting." They kissed and headed back inside to Koji…

"Well we have been watching you!" Kasemon yelled. "It doesn't matter now." She sighed.

She was floating in the sky, but was see through like a ghost. Agunimon was there looking down at the house with her. (I know he can't fly, but it's supposed to seem like they're images from he Digital World)

"I knew she saw us that one night. And you told me she didn't."

Kasemon went behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "At least they're together now."

"You think Rika and Takoto like being Tamers or singers? And Tai and Mimi being regular teenagers instead of digidestines?"

"Who knows? But I do know this…Zoe and Takuya love being together every second." With that they diapeared…

End of Ex-Singer(I tried to hurry to get it done. Sorry if it was bad.)

**Takuya**: End of the fanfiction? That means…I'm free!

**Zoe**: I was actually enjoying the songs too…

**Lovelyanime**: Don't worry you can sing one more. You can sing the ending theme song of Fruits Basket.

**Zoe**: I said I liked the songs not I liked singing them.

**Lovelyanime**: I watched it with the subtitles to get the song. It was kind of hard too.(Glares at Zoe) Sing it or you'll sing the 'I love you' Barney song!

**Zoe**: Fine I'll do it!(clears throat) _Now let's all gather_

_Enjoying the company we share…_

**Takuya**: Yeah right.

**Zoe**: _Our tears will dissolve into thin air_

_As we drink up this wonderful life_

**Takuya**: You call this sweet? I haven't had a drink since chapter 1.

**Zoe**: _La, la, la, la, laa, la_

_Takin' in all the sweet love and life _

_La, la, la, la, laa, la_

_Drinkin' up all the good love and life_

**Takuya**: I-

**Lovelyanime**: Say another word and you're going to sing it.

**Zoe**:_ la, la, la, la, laa, la _

_Takin'it all this sweet love and life_

**Lovelyanime**: I know the chapter wasn't that good and sorry that's all the chapters. I asked everyone what fanfiction and no one told me. So I'll choose instead and it's…_The three dreams_. That one will probably be better than Ex-Singer. It won't have song lyrics though. I hope you'll enjoy it. Bye!

**Zoe/Takuya**: Bye!

**Thank you to all the reviewers**(Sorry if I spelled the names wrong):

**Konfused Kitty**: I'm happy you liked Ex-Singer. And when I was trying to ask what I should do for the last chapter you were the only one who told me, thank you.

**Midnightdothack**: Thanks for the hug, but I think you almost squished me though. Also thank you for warning me about copywriting, I tried being careful.

**Dbzgtfan2004**: I'm happy you thought it was cute and funny. And I agree with you…Takuya and Izumi forever!

**Meli09: **Thanks for saying you liked the song 'Butterfly' and the rest. Also don't need to worry anymore, Takuya didn't kill me.

**Everyone else:** Thank you for taking the time and read it. I'll be sending in _The three dreams_ in soon. I hope you'll enjoy it.


End file.
